300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leaderboards System
Leaderboards System is a system for ranking the skill levels of players in various fields and showing only the top 100 players on each field to the Leaderboards in the game. This system is prepared to be used for the coming Ranking System of 300 Heroes. At the end of each season for Ranking, the system will reset all scores on the Leaderboards and the players who are involved in the system will have a chance to gain various kind of rewards according to their latest ranks and the condition of those rewards. Leaderboards Ladder Level Ranking (天梯等级排行) *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Levels' in Ranked System. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Ladder Level (天梯等级) '''Summoner Level Ranking (召唤师等级排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Summoner Levels'. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Summoner Level (召唤师等级) '''Achievement Ranking (成就排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest scores in Achievement. *'Translation: Rank | Name | Server | Achievement Score (成就点) '''Arena Ranking (竞技场排行) *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Wins' in Eternal Arena. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Wins (胜场数) | Win Rate (胜率) | Total Matches (总场数) '''Battlefield Ranking (战场排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Wins' in Eternal Battlefield. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Wins (胜场数) | Win Rate (胜率) | Total Matches (总场数) '''Ranked War Ranking (排位排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Wins' in Ladder to the Sky. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Wins (胜场数) | Win Rate (胜率) | Total Matches (总场数) '''SOLO Ranking (SOLO排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Wins' in SOLO by using Solo License on any game mode. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Wins (胜场数) | Win Rate (胜率) | Total Matches (总场数) '''Sword Ranking (剑数排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Swords' ( ) in any game mode. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Swords (总剑数) | Arena Swords (竞技场剑数) | Battlefield Swords (战场剑数) | Ladder Swords (排位剑数) '''Shield Ranking (盾牌数排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Shields' ( ) in any game mode. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Shields (总剑数) | Arena Shields (竞技场盾数) | Battlefield Shields (战场盾数) | Ladder Shields (排位盾数) '''Fist Ranking (拳头数排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Fists' ( ) in any game mode. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Swords (总拳数) | Arena Fists (竞技场拳数) | Battlefield Fists (战场拳数) | Ladder Fists (排位拳数) '''VIP Ranking (VIP排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest VIP Levels. *'Translation: Rank | Name | Server | VIP Level (等级) '''Login Ranking (签到排行) *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Cumulative Logins'. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Cumulative Login (总签到) | Total Consecutive Login (数连续签到数) '''Battlefield Point Ranking (战场积分排行)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of '''Battlefield Personal Points'. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Server | Total Points (积分) '''Dragon Quest Killing (勇者斗恶龙击杀)' *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest number of kills on Boss Hakurei Reimu or Boss Prophet Saladin in Dragon Quest. *'Translation: Rank | Name | Server | Kill Count (击杀数) '''Dragon Quest Racing (勇者斗恶龙竞速) *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest speed recorded on a killing of Boss Hakurei Reimu or Boss Prophet Saladin in Dragon Quest. *'Translation: Rank | Name | Server | Kill Time (击杀时间) '''Dimensional War Ranking (次元战争排行) *'Information: '''The rank of top 100 players who have the highest ratio of '''Win Rate' in Dimensional War. *'Translation: '''Rank | Name | Win Rate (胜场/胜率) | Hero Kill Count (击杀) ---- Additional Options '''Server Selection: '''This option locates on the upper-right corner of the '''Leaderboards'. The first choice (the upper one) is to show only the players from the current server and the second choice (the lower one) is to show the players from all servers. Your Rank: '''The name of the player locates on the most bottom of the '''Leaderboards is your current ranking in the current selected Ranking Type (If you're unranked, your record will not be shown and your rank number will be displayed as "Not on the list" (未上榜)). Manual Search: '''This option locates on the bottom-right corner of the '''Leaderboards in a form of blank space for the name to be filled. By typing the name of the existing player in the blank space and clicking the magnifying glass icon, it will search that name from the current selected Ranking Type. However, if the searched player is unranked, there will be no result from using this function. ---- ----